The present invention relates to a relay, and more particularly to its armature.
The electronics industry is nowadays making important breakthroughs which require new systems and processes to be developed, as well as new mechanisms improving the performance of all components of these systems. A key item of the electronics industry are relays which are utilized in ever-increasing amounts. One of the requirements which is made of the relays is the necessity to increase both their performance and to improve all their characteristics. Especially important are measures which can reduce wear on the components of the relays so as to increase the service life and to attain better performance of the relays. It is known that one of the most important limiting factors in the known relays is the friction between the fixed armature element and the movable armature element during the operation of the relay. Problems arise from the above friction in a large number of relays, and the friction frequently causes complete failure. This is because the reliability of such relays is extremely limited as a result of the high mechanical resistance that the friction between the moving armature element and the fixed armature element offers during the operation of the relay.